Knight in Shining Armor
by xXTiraxX
Summary: This is a love/adventure story about Tira and Seigfried. Cute couple! Please, if you don't like the pairing, don't read.
1. Knight in Shining Armor

Tira was chained up in a cage. "Damn that bastard for putting me here." she said. Tira struggles to get out, but epically fails.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A chained bird?" asked a voice.

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" asked Tira.

"Well, my, my. Little Tira has gotten herself caught." said the guy who came in.

"Seigfried? Can you help me out of here? I feel like a slave. And not the good kind…" Tira said kinda blushing at the last part.

"Tch, well I guess." Seigfried said as he got into the cage and ends up getting chained.

"Damn…"said Seigfried.

"Hehehe. Well look at you two love birds." said a dark, mysterious voice.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" yelled Tira.

"Oh, but aren't I already." asked the person.

"Eh, fuck you Zasalamel." said Seigfried.

"As to you too." said Zasalamel as he leaves.

"BASTARD!!!" Tira yells after him.

"Yelling isn't going to do much, Tira." said Seigfried. "So…..wanna make out?"

"…..No." said Tira, death glaring Seigfried as he looks away. "Plus, how could we, we're chained."

"Damn. It could work." Seigfried said as he kissed her. "See? It could work."

Tira was speechless. "……" Tira blushed. "How dare you!" said Tira said as she kicked him.

"OW! Damn it Tira. That hurt." yelled Seigfried as he trying to stop the bleeding in his leg. But, Zasalamel was watching them both from the top of the tower.

"Good. It should have. Don't do that to me AGAIN!" said Tira, blushing.

"Why are you blushing????" asked Seigfried, confused.

"What!? I am???? Shit!" yelled Tira, looking away. Seigfried grunts. "What!?" shouted Tira.

"Nothing." sighs Seigfried. "Just wondering what you're thinking. That's all."

"Why would YOU want to know?" asked Tira.

"Just wanted to know. Any by the way, you hurt me…badly." said Seigfried, making a sad face.

"I don't fall for that shit. Knock it off."

"Someone's cranky." said Seigfried.

"Grrrr. Do you like me or something?" asked Tira.

"Maaaaaybe….yes." said Seigfried, looking away.

"………….."

"What?"

"Tch, nothing."

"Say it, damn it." Seigfried said, getting impatient.

"Well, if you like me so much, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Tira yelled.

"Someone's PMSing." said Seigfried.

"I am not! I've been stuck up here for 2 fucking days!" yelled Tira.

"Fine." said Seigfried, trying to use his sword to cut the chains. "It won't cut." Seigfried started to pout.

"Wussy." mumbled Tira.

"Well let me see you try."

"You idiot. I can't. My hands are chained too."

"God. Helpless."

"Yes!"

"Sheesh, I'll try again." Seigfried uses all the power he can to cut both the chains and succeeds.

"Yay!" said Tira as she went and kissed Seigfried on the cheek. Seigfried blushes.


	2. Knight Saves the Day

"Why did you do that???" asked Seigfried.

"Cuz I felt like it." said Tira, blushing.

"Um…what are we going to do now?" asked a really confused Seigfried.

"Beats me, I just wanna get out of here." Tira said as she looked for an exit.

"Well looks like you got out."

"Now who's there?" Tira asked.

"Well it's me, Cassandra."

"And Sophitia!"

"Aw crap!" shouted Tira.

"Let me handle this." said Seigfried.

"Ok!" said Tira as she wandered off.

"Hehehe, well well, little Seigfried fighting Tira's battles. Pathetic!" said Cassandra.

"Look who's talking! You had to bring your sister for backup!" defended Seigfried.

"You suck!" yelled Sophitia.

"Oh. I do? Didn't know I swung that way." laughed Seigfried.

"Quit fucking playing games!" yelled Cassandra.

"Sheesh, feisty."

"Grrrrr." said Cassandra.

"Yeah….I'm going now…bye!" said Sophitia.

"But…wait!" yelled Cassandra as she ran to her sis.

"Lol, they are so wimpy….OH SHIT! I just said 'lol'. That's a bad sign." said Tira, shocked. Seigfried gasped. "Yeah, I know. I'm as shocked as you are."

"Yeah, that's quite weird." said Seigfried.

"Well, it's over now, so….what shall we do?" stated Tira.

"Try to find a way out." suggested Seigfried.

"Yeah…I knew that." said Tira, laughing. They both went looking for an exit. "Damn, I can't fine one."

"I kinda found one, but it's blocked. We can't fit through." said Seigfried.

"I'll make an exit if I have to." said Tira, getting out Aiselne Drossel. She takes it and hits the wall with it.

"Damn. You're strong."

"Yeah, I didn't get this far in life not being strong." said Tira as she made a hole in the wall. They get out. "Well, where shall we go?" asked Tira. "We could go to my place or your place. Either or would be fine."

'How about your place, I don't have a place to stay." said Seigfried, sadness coming over him.

"Oh, well then you can stay at my place. Let's go!" said Tira walking. Seigfried follows her.


	3. Off to Tira's House

On the walk to Tira's house.

"So, what's new?" asked Seigfried.

"Oh, um….nothing much I guess…" Tira said.

"That's good, I guess……….." said Seigfried. Then, he accidentally walked into a tree. "Ow. That kinda hurt." said Seigfried as he started to laugh. Tira laughed with him.

"So, what can we do while walking?" asked Tira, quizzically.

"I have no clue." said Seigfried as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Figures, you of all people got a freakin' bump on your head." said Tira.

-_- ß----------Seigfried. "Damn you."

"Well fuck you!" said Tira jokingly.

"If you really want me to…" said Seigfried. Tira gets mad and hits him in the head. "Ow, that was my bump."

"Serves you right!" said Tira as she stomped away.

"Wait! Babe come on! Shit, I didn't just say what I think I said…" said Seig.

"DAMN YOU!!!!" yelled Tira, disappearing.

"Wait, wait! I didn't mean to say that!!!!" called Seigfried.

Tira, mumbling to herself. "Damn that bastard. Who does he think he is!?" Seigfried catches up to her. "What the fuck do you want!?!?"

"I said I was sorry. REALLY sorry!!!" said Seigfried, apologetically.

"Still, I'm not like that!" said Tira.

"I know you're not. It was a joke and I didn't mean to call you babe. Please forgive me." Seig said while pouting. They are almost to Tira's house.

"Seriously! Men are so predictable!!!" shouted Tira.

"Fine…" Seigfried says as he sits on a log, doom and gloom like.

XP ß----------Tira "Ugh." Tira goes and sits with Seigfried. "I forgive you."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, I do. Now get up." said Tira as she pulls Seigfried up off the log. My house isn't that far, maybe half a mile."

"Ok." said Seigfried as he follows Tira to her house. It's total silence until they get to the house….


	4. Fun With Tira

When inside the house, Tira gives Seigfried a tour. "Wow, your house is freakin' huge!" exclaimed Seig.

"Yeah yeah." said Tira. "You will be sleeping on the couch. Sorry but that's the only place you can sleep other than my bed….and you'll NEVER sleep in there." explained Tira.

"Harsh much…." said Seigfried.

"Yeah well too bad!" said Tira as she put blankets and pillows on the couch.

"Whatever…" Seigfried said. Just then, Tira growls. "What!?" asked Seigfried.

"Don't you 'Whatever.' me cuz I can kick you out or make you pay rent." said Tira evilly.

"You wouldn't!" yelled Seigfried.

"Oh yes I would." Tira said as she laughed evilly.

"Evil bitch." Seigfried mumbled.

"What was that?" Tira said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing!" said a stunned Seigfried.

"Tch yeah right." said Tira as she got her raven. "ATTACK!" The raven started to attack Seigfried.

"Ow! Stop this thing!!!!" yelled Seigfried. Tira started to laugh. "I'm serious!" Seigfried stated.

"Fine." Tira whistles and the raven stops.

"God, thanks." said Seigfried.

"Sure sure no prob." said Tira, not really paying much attention. Seigfried taps her on the back. Tira gets startled. "AH! What!?" shrieked Tira.

"Just wondering if you were paying attention." said Seig.

"Oh, yeah I was…." Tira trailed off.

"I think you need some sleep." said Seigfried.

"No, I'm good." said Tira.

"No, go to bed." said Seigfried as he pushed her up the stairs and into her room.

"No, I'm not tired!" said Tira as she struggled. Seigfried took Tira to her bed and tucked her in.

"Now, stay and goodnight." said Seigfried as he closed the door and locked it.

"Damn bastard." mumbled Tira.

"I heard that." said Seigfried as he chuckled. Seig went and layed on the couch. "I guess I should get some rest." He fell asleep. Later that night….

"Grrr, I'll show him!" said Tira as she busted open the door. "God, he'll pay BIG TIME!!!" said Tira. She walked downstairs and found him asleep on the couch. "Perfect." Tira smiled evilly. She crept over to him and was about the spray him with silly string.

"I see you." said Seigfried as he woke up.

"Damn it!" said Tira, hiding the silly string.

"Tsk,tsk. Naughty little girl." said Seigfried.

"Eh, bull shit to that!" yelled Tira as she ran up the stairs. "Bet you can't get me to punish me!!" taunted Tira.

"I do have a sword ya know." Seigfried taunted back. Tira made a face(:P). "Hehe." Seigfried ran after her. Tira shut her door and locked it.

"Ha! Beat that!" yelled Tira.

"Tch. Easy as pie." Seigfried got his sword and cut down the door. "Hehe. Found ya."

"You're paying for a new door…." said Tira, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Now what shall I do for punishment?" asked Seigfried.


End file.
